The Big Question
by Dragon lord Syed 101
Summary: Jaune Arc wishes to ask his girlfriend a Question not knowing that she needs to tell him something as well


**Hello dear readers I'm Dragon lord Syed 101 and this is my second story and first one shot it's based on a joke I always wanted to see.**

Jaune Arc was a fourth year at beacon academy in a about two months he was going to be a proper huntsman he had everything going for him, he was leader of own team, a cute girlfriend, and fight with best of them. Now he needs to do ask a question and then he's good for life for a while.

Later that day "hey Ren" the knight went to ask normally quiet friend can "I ask something"

"Sure, that's fine but why now?" Lie Ren asks mainly remembering when gave him advice on girls during their first year being stuck in a towel for a got chuck of it odd times that first year Beacon got attacked Jaune went on first date with Ruby he Nora got together between school years Yang came out as bi Blake started moment with the fauns to stop the white fang with the of their last leader who turned out to be her dad of all things those first two years of beacon came right out of a tv show ok maybe web show but it was still crazy he still can't believe that the school was a attacked on some level.

"So Jaune want do need to ask?" with a bit of worry in his voice since things always happen went his them need him outside normal he often wondered if Ruby thought the same thing about her team and the fact that he need to ask again meant it was important.

"Well my friend and brother but all but name I want to ask Ruby the big question "the Knight had said to his friend but the look on Lie Ren was of if had something in his mouth he would spat it out.

"Do have a ring" Ren asked slowly.

"Yup" Jaune respawned to him.

"So, what are asking me?" he had respawned to his friend.

"I need to decide how I'm going to do it maybe later to day or take out to dinner mainly to place I want to take her finally a fordable for me alest once" before he could respawn his friend instantly gave him his opinion.

"Take for dinner" he said.

"Ok, also the reason I asked you ren is because you kind of give the most normal stuff when comes to this stuff I can't anyone on Ruby's team because I don't think they'll be able to keep form telling her and for the rest of the team Nora is well Nora and Pyrrha still has a thing for me' 'the man finished.

With that the two friends went back to their day.

Ruby Rose had a very stressed mind for the last two weeks why because she needs to tell he long time lover Jaune Arc something Weiss knew she made sure Yang and Dad didn't she would tell them when she broke it to Jaune she needs to tell him soon.

"Hey good looking" said one Jaune Arc sliming at girl he loved

"Hi Jaune" respawned the reaper and so the knight asked her to dinner that weekend.

After that and Kissing him one thought went though her head "yes that can be we I tell him''

Meanwhile with Weiss

After learning that her dolt of leader and friend hadn't told him yet but had texted her she would tell him a their date this weekend she just hoped Yang hadn't found out by then because after she found out they were doing each other it was hell for a week not helped by Tai yang Xiao Long trying to impale him the next time he saw him just thinking about it made have a headache.

That weekend

Jaune Arc was in his finest tux at dinner with his love soon to be wife if she said yes speaking of her she was wearing a drop dead sexy mini dress if wasn't for how well it her fit body he would think she got it form Yang or Weiss.

Both leaders were leaders were more awkward than their normal self's that night while Ruby laughed and Jaune's jokes and he told her how nice she looked they both seemed that they were avoiding something

"So, I want to tell you something" both had said at the same time

"You can go first Jaune" Ruby had told him.

"Ok," said the knight after that he took a deep breath "well Ruby first I want to give you something". After that he gave him a red box small to point it could fit in hand he passed to her "Well after your open that I hope that you will know what I asked you to for dinner this weekend.

Ruby had one thought he asking that isn't he she a bit shock in body after realizing what it meant she was hoping that would one day ask her but not like not she would say no. So the reaper opened it the box contained a sliver ring with red diamonds on it with large one at center of them all with a gold ring a around it.

"Well I hope you know what I'm asking" he said earnestly

"The answer is yes! 'she said to him almost on instantly.

"Ok, wow that feels like a whole load just came off may back so my dear tell your so be husband he had said in attempt to should all fancy like.

"Well Jaune you know that party that Yang threw two weeks ago "the women said.

"Yes, I remember we got drunk and forget protection when slept together that night "he said not sure she was going with it.

"Well it turns out I got well you know" as she tired to say in hushed voice "pregnant".

"I'll say that kind of blows the whole asking me to marry you out water" the knight said with bit laughter in his voice.

later that evening they told their teams the news they reacted how you think would most were surprised and happy for them Nora started coming up with baby names as soon as she could heard Blake started think of what buy them for their baby and wedding Ren and Weiss were glad their friends had told the other what was on their mind while yang tried wrap the idea of being Jaune new sister in law and aunt finally Pyrrha realized getting Jaune was a bit hopeless. Afterword they told their families and the rest of their friends which was an interesting respawns but that's a story for another day.

**Well I hope everybody liked that one shot it was my first one I hope you read more of my stuff in future even with the much better authors on this site.**


End file.
